What If
by SiriusLuver16
Summary: These are the What Ifs that plague my mind.' Written in a few different character's point of view.


**_If people like this story, it will become a multi-chaptered story with different people's What Ifs. If you like the story and would like to see someone's What Ifs, please review and give me your suggestion! Even if you don't have any suggestions, please review!_ **

* * *

_**REMUS LUPIN'S WHAT IFS**_

What If…I was never attacked by a werewolf? My family would be richer if I wasn't. My father lost his job because of me. I endured many nights of pain and suffering. I could've killed or harmed many people. What if I did hurt someone?

What If…Professor Dumbledore didn't let me into Hogwarts? I would never have met Padfoot, Prongs, or Wormtail. Lily wouldn't have even given James a chance. Then Harry would've never existed! The world wouldn't have a chance against Voldemort.

What If…James, Sirius, Peter and I weren't so mean to Snape? Harry wouldn't have had such a tough time with Potions class. Snape would've had a brighter childhood.

What If…Peter never went dark? Lily and James would still be alive. Harry wouldn't have grown up in a cupboard under the stairs. He would've been loved.

What If…Sirius and James never doubted my loyalty to the light side? Peter wouldn't have been the Potter's secret keeper, I would be. Lily and James wouldn't have been betrayed. The would have lots of children and they would improve the world.

What If…Peter was never the Potter's secret keeper? I wouldn't have lost my only friends in the world. That night, I lost Lily and James, Sirius went to Azkaban, and Peter was missing. Frank and Alice Longbottom wouldn't have been tortured to insanity. My only friends in the world. I wouldn't have been sent into a huge depression.

What If…Harry never was sent to the Dursley's? Harry would've been loved. He would've been treated as any child should. He wouldn't have been pained with thoughts of summer break and going 'home'.

What If…Sirius never chased Peter down? Sirius would have been there for Harry and I. Our friendship wouldn't be in the turmoil it was in for over 12 years.

What If…Sirius got a trial? Padfoot would've never rotted in a place of misery for 12 long years. The truth would be revealed. Harry would have had a better life with the Dursleys or possibly, he would have lived with Sirius.

What If…Voldemort never existed? Lily and James would still be around. Harry wouldn't have to live up to a prophesy. Grayback wouldn't have gone after me. Bellatrix wouldn't have killed Sirius. Peter wouldn't have gone dark. The marauder's friendship would be stronger.

What If…Harry was treated right at the Dursley's? Harry wouldn't be as shy. He would be more outgoing. Harry wouldn't be as alone in the big world.

What If…Hagrid never found Harry on his 11th birthday? Harry would have been plagued by curiosity. Harry wouldn't have found Hogwarts and real friends. His life would go no where.

What If…Harry hadn't befriended Ron Weasley? He would probably be sorted into Slytherin. He would've had no friends and would not fit in.

What If…The Trio never found the Sorcerer's Stone?

What If…Ginny never wrote back to Tom in the diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets? Hermione, Ron and Harry would've had a normal year and Ginny might have made friends other than the trio.

What If…Sirius never broke free out of Azkaban? Harry wouldn't have ever had something that resembled a father figure in his life. He wouldn't have found a piece of himself in Sirius. My suffering wouldn't have been cured.

What If…the Triwizard tournament never happened? Cedric Diggory wouldn't have died. Harry wouldn't have had to battle Voldemort. Harry wouldn't be called a liar or be the headlines of the Daily Prophet. Voldemort wouldn't be alive yet. Lily's love would still protect Harry from Voldemort.

What If…Professor Umbridge wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Harry wouldn't have made the D.A. Friendships wouldn't have been formed. Harry wouldn't have scars.

What If…There was no prophesy Harry had to fulfill? Harry could be a normal kid living with his family. Lily and James would still be alive.

What If…Sirius never fell through the veil? Harry wouldn't have lost another connection to his parents and hope for his future.

What If…I hadn't stopped Harry from going after Sirius? The whole wizarding world would have no hope. Muggles and muggle born children would not be around. Half-bloods wouldn't stand a chance either. "Muggle-lovers" would be brutally attacked. But Harry wouldn't have been miserable.

What If…Dumbledore never died? The Order would have a steady leader. Harry wouldn't have lost a good ally. Hogwarts would still be as strong as ever. Trust wouldn't be as hard to come by.

What If…I could gather enough courage to tell Tonks my true feelings for her? Maybe life would seem better.

What If…Love didn't conquer evil?

These are the what ifs that plague my mind.

Signed,

Remus Lupin


End file.
